vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meramon
Summary Meramon is a Champion level, Flame type Digimon who has appeared in various Digimon media such as anime, video games and manga. Perhaps his most iconic appearance was in Digimon Adventure i which he was a monster-of-the-week type villain later turned into bit-protagonists. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Varies from '''Low 7-B to 6-B | 7-B, '''likely far higher with environmental damage '''Name: Meramon, Skullmeramon/Deathmeramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but refereed to as Male Age: Varies Classification: Champion level, Flame-type Digimon | Ultimate level, Flame-type Digimon. Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, speed, durability, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Restricted to heat, Cold as BlueMeramon only), Metal Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) Depending on what continuity his body may be physical or intangible like actual fire. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' Varies between '''Small City level (See here) and Country level ("Dried out" South East Asia) | City level (Fought against Metalgreymon), likely far higher with environmental damage (Should be far stronger than Meramon) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Birdramon) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Meramon, kept up with Metalgreymon) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ (Injured Birdramon) | Class PJ (Traded blows with Metalgreymon) Durability: Small City level (Traded blows with Birdramon) | City level (Tanked hits with Metalgreymon) Stamina: High | Very High Range: Varies from Small City (Destroyed a mountain top) to Large Country (Changed the temperature across all of South East Asia) | At least Small City to Large Country Standard Equipment: None | Flaming Chains Intelligence: Average, though a pretty adept fighter. Weaknesses: Depending on the continuity, he may have a huge weakness to Water based attacks. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Meramon * Fireball (Burning Fist): Flares up both of its arms, knocking away the opponent. * Roaring Fire (ぐれんの炎 Guren no Honoo, lit. "Crimson Flame"): Uses crimson flames to burn the opponent. * Fire Fist: Engulfs its hand in fire and punches the opponent. * Magma Blast (Magma Bomb): Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. * Burning Fist: '''Engulfs both of its hands in flame, then throws them in the form of fireballs. '''BlueMeramon * Ice Phantom: Inflicts burns on the opponent with super-chilled air by punching them with a freezing fist made of ice. * Cold Flame: Fires small ice flames multiple times. * Vision Blinder (Vision Bind): Blinds enemies with bright blue flames. * Frost Knuckle: Punches the enemy with a fist made of ice. * Ice Bomb: Drops a huge ball of ice and causes a large explosion. SkullMeramon/DeathMeramon * Metal Fireball (Heavy Metal Fire): Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. * Chain of Pain/Flame Chain (Heat Chain): Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. * Blazing Iron Whip * Heat Chain Midareuchi (lit. "Heat Chain Flailing"): Uses many chains as whips. Key: '''Meramon | SkullMeramon/DeathMeramon Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Digimon Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Lava Users Category:Weather Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals